A Nightmare On Elm Street: Hallows Eve
by Kar-zid
Summary: Karen and her friends decided to throw a party in 1428 Elm Street for Halloween, now everyone who attended the party is having nightmares about a man with knife-fingers. When people start to be killed in their sleep Karen decides she has to do something.
1. The First Death

A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET: HALLOWS EVE

**CHAPTER 1: The First Death**

"A party at 1428 Elm Street? Isn't that the house where all of those kids started dying in their sleep?" an attractive teenage girl told her friend, who was passing out flyers advertising a Halloween party at her 20 year old sister's house.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome! Are you coming?" the girl's friend answered.

"Of course Karen, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" the girl answered.

"Thanks Anna!" Karen replied in a grateful voice.

The two girls walked inside the school building they were in front of, ready for the day.

An hour later, in history, a boy named Frank Esponade sat with his head against the table, the monotone voice of the teacher combined with the boring subject made everyone sleepy. He thought of the invitation he had gotten from Karen Davis for a Halloween party at 1428 Elm Street, a reputedly haunted house. Even though the adults of Springwood had attempted to cover it up everyone still found out about the murders.

He couldn't wait for the party, but not because he wanted to go to a haunted house or even because he liked Halloween, it was because of Karen. He had a crush on her since first grade, but he was a shy boy and had never come out and said it. He was very chubby as well.

He closed his eyes, thinking how much fun the party could be.

Suddenly he heard a crack on the desk in front of him. He opened his eyes and found the teacher staring at him, a ruler in his hand.

"What, may I ask, were we talking about, Mr. Esponade?" the teacher asked.

"I, I, I don't know" Frank mumbled.

"We were talking about ancient nursery rhymes, now can you complete this one, Mr. Esponade, 'One, two, Freddy's coming for you…"

Frank had no idea what this poem was; he had never heard it before.

"Three, four, better lock your door…" the teacher continued, the whole class was now singing along with him, they all pronounced each syllable by itself, "Five, six, grab your crucifix… Seven, eight, gonna stay awake…"

"I don't know, I've never heard it before" Frank said, a bit creeped out by the whole class singing the creepy poem.

The teacher raised his hand, which now had a glove with long knives for fingers, and when Frank looked back up into the teacher's face a new man was there, one with horribly burnt skin and a red and green sweater on.

"Nine, ten, never sleep again…" the man said, running his knife-fingers across Frank's desk, making a horrible grating noise, he had a sickening smile across his burnt face. The rest of the class had just vanished.

Frank cringed back from the man, trying to get up but found he couldn't move the chair away from the desk or get up.

"Die, fat boy!" the man yelled, raising his clawed hand and stabbing his knife-fingers into Frank's throat.

Frank gargled a bit; choking on his own blood, then fell onto the desk in front of him, twitching. The man laughed maniacally as the boy bled in front of him. Somewhere in the distance a little girl was singing, _"One, two, Freddy's coming for you… Three, four, better lock your door…"_

The teacher was explaining how the American Revolution was won and saw Frank sleeping on his desk. He walked over and snapped his trademark ruler down in front of his hand. When he didn't wake up he grabbed his shoulder firmly and shook him a bit.

"Wake up, Mr. Esponade" the teacher snapped.

Frank rolled over, and the teacher jumped back in shock and horror. Frank's neck had four holes in it and blood was pouring from his wounds. Some of the kids screamed and some even got up and ran from the room.

"I can't believe this happened, who would want to kill Frank?" Karen said to Anna, her best friend, that afternoon.

The police had blocked off the school and all of the students had been questioned carefully. Frank had been found by Mr. Kingston, the history teacher. He was sleeping in class; no one could have killed him without someone seeing.

They were aloud to go home, and Karen and Anna had their backpacks slung over one shoulder. They set off down the path, towards their houses. They lived in the same street.

They walked past a small park area where a little girl was skipping rope and singing, _"One, two, Freddy's coming for you…"_

Karen shuddered, "That song is creeping me out."

"Me too, especially after what just happened…" Anna said to Karen.

When the girl's reached an intersection they parted ways, Anna heading to the right and Karen continuing forward.

As she walked down the street she looked to her right, and there was the same little girl, in the same white dress, singing the same creepy song while skipping rope.

"_Three, four, better lock your door…" _the little girl sang.

Karen walked faster, getting creeped out by that song and the girl. Just a few seconds later she saw the girl again, on someone's lawn.

"_Five, six, grab your crucifix…"_

Karen started to run, every few seconds to her right on someone's lawn was the little girl.

"_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late…"_

Karen sprinted up to her door and turned around. There were no little girls, anywhere. There was only the old man from across the road watering his lawn.

Karen stood on her porch, panting and feeling stupid.

_I just imagined it, after Frank's death I was a little rattled, that's all. Or I'm going crazy…_ She wondered.

She opened the door and walked into her house. Her parent's hugged her immediately and said how glad they were that she was alright, they must have already heard of the murder.

That night she laid thrashing in her bed, haunted by the image of the little girl, skipping endlessly. She heard the last of the song as well.

"_Nine, ten, never sleep again…"_

Straight after the song finished a long, ragged laugh emitted from apparently nowhere, and suddenly the girl turned into man in a dirty red and green sweater, a glove on his right hand had knife-fingers.

"Karen…" the man called to her.

Suddenly the background of a grassy area changed, into a large boiler room, where everything was bathed in a red glow. Karen felt the heat surrounding her. Then she heard a long _screeee_ from somewhere in the bowls of the room. Suddenly it emitted from just around the corner. She screamed and fell backwards as the man came from around the corner, his knife-fingers grazing along the steel walls creating that sickening screeing sound. He walked slowly towards her, and when she looked behind herself she realized she was trapped as there was a large wall of pipes behind her. She continued to crawl backwards from the man as he walked closer.

"Who are you?" she screamed at him.

"Why, I'm Freddy Krueger, your worst nightmare!" the man replied.

She backed up further and felt her elbow press against the burning hot pipe. And it hurt, it actually hurt.

She sprung up to a sitting position, drenched with sweat.

She turned on her lamp just so she could be sure she was back in her own house. She was, so she clicked it off and lay back down with a relieved sigh.

Suddenly she felt a stinging pain pass through her elbow, and she sprung back up, switching on the light.

She was burned on her elbow, a big mark where she had been burned in her dream.

Something was seriously wrong. And this man, Freddy Krueger, had something to do with it…


	2. Realization

**CHAPTER 2: Realization**

Karen was very shaken by her dream, and hadn't fallen back to sleep that night. The next day she walked down to breakfast.

"Good morning honey, I made bacon and eggs for you" Karen's mum said cheerily.

"Thanks mum" Karen said sleepily.

Karen sat down at the table and her mum put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. Her mum walked back over to the kitchen bench, just over her head on the pantry was a calendar informing Karen there was only two more days until Halloween.

"Hey mum, have you ever heard of Freddy Krueger?" Karen asked slowly while starting to eat her breakfast.

Her mum dropped the plate she was holding and it shattered on the floor.

"Where did you hear that name?" Karen's mum asked.

"He was a man in my dream" Karen answered

"No, I've never heard the name. Haven't you been taking your Hypnocil pills?" Karen's mum said in an aggravated voice, and, even though Karen thought nothing of it then, she seemed frightened.

"No, I forgot" Karen said, looking back at her plate as she raised another forkful of egg to her mouth.

Karen didn't see any creepy little girls on her way to school, but the image still stayed in her head. When she arrived at Springwood High Anna was sitting on the edge of the fountain with Joey Lankerson, Michelle Gordon and Michelle's boyfriend Logan Henrikson.

"Hey Karen, what's with the sleepy look?" Logan asked.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, I had a nightmare" Karen answered.

"So did I, I was in a boiler room or something and from around the corner came this horrible long­­­ _Screee._ And then this man came around the corner, he had a dirty red and green sweater on, a brown hat and-" Anna started.

"And a glove with knives for fingers…" Karen finished.

"How did you know?" Anna asked, mystified.

"He was in my dream too! I backed into a pipe, and I got burned. And when I woke up I was actually burned. He told me his name was Freddy Krueger, and he was my worst nightmare" Karen explained.

"That's a load of crap! I mean, come on, a boogieman that tries to kill you in your dreams?" Joey said unbelievingly.

"It's true! Just look at my burn!" Karen replied, grabbing her arm and showing her elbow to Joey.

"I bet you did that on a stove or something, and you just made up this story to scare us!" Joey protested, pushing Karen's arm back down.

"Fine, don't believe if you don't want to, but don't come complaining to me when he carves you up!" Karen pouted and walked on to the school's doors just as the bell rang.

Karen sat with her head resting on one of her hands, staring at Mrs. Mallory up the front of the room.

She started to close her eyes but snapped them back open.

_Can't go to sleep, he's waiting; he knows I can't last forever…_ Karen thought.

She felt her eyelids drooping again and put her hand up.

"Yes Ms. Davis?" Mrs. Mallory asked, looking at Karen as if Karen interrupting her class was a crime.

"Can I please go and get a drink?" she asked.

"Fine, but don't dilly dally!" Mrs. Mallory snapped.

Karen got to her feet and walked outside. She walked over to the drink taps and got a small drink. She fell against the wall beside the drink taps and slowly slid down into a sitting position. She was so tired, her eyelids felt like lead weights.

Her eyes slowly closed and she enjoyed the experience of it. She hadn't closed her eyes longer than a blink for fear of falling asleep, but she couldn't stay awake.

Suddenly she was awoken by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She snapped her eyes open and fumbled around in her pocket. She pulled the phone out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Karen asked.

There was no answer except for ragged breathing.

"Hello? Is this some sort of prank?" Karen said angrily.

"Don't worry Karen, Freddy's here!" the voice came through the phone.

Karen felt something on her chin and quickly pulled the phone away. Instead of the bottom of the phone was a burnt looking mouth with its tongue out and licking the air.

Karen screamed and hurled the phone onto the ground, shattering it into a million pieces.

A laughter rose up from nowhere, echoing through the halls.

Karen snapped back awake, still sitting on the ground next to the taps. She breathed a sigh of relief and started to rise to her feet.

As she rose she saw her phone, completely intact, sitting on the ground in front of her.

Suddenly the phone flipped open and spun around so it faced her.

"_One, two"_ a little girl's voice came from the phone, but it suddenly changed into a man's voice, Freddy's voice, "Freddy's coming for you!"

That sadistic laughter came from the phone and suddenly it fell apart by itself. The laughter still rung out through the halls as Karen stood horrified, staring at the remains of the phone.

Karen stared for a few more seconds, and then took off running. She skidded to a halt and walked as fast as she could into the girl's bathroom.

She stared into the mirror in there and splashed some water onto her face.

She looked down at her hands on the basin; they were white as a sheet.

* * *

That night Logan lay in his bed, thinking about what Karen had said that day about the man in her dreams, the man with the knife fingers and a dirty red and green sweater.

"Joey was probably right; she was just messing with us, trying to make us scared for Halloween. Anna was probably in on it too" Logan whispered to himself. Saying it made him believe it more, and it calmed him down.

His eyes slowly closed and he slipped into sleep.

He opened his eyes and found himself in the school, out the front of the boy's bathroom.

From inside came the sound of crying and Logan walked inside.

He walked over to a stall where the crying was emitting and slowly pushed open the door. A little girl in a yellow dress was sitting there on the toilet, she was crying, but her face never moved. The sobs had now stopped, but tears were falling from her eyes..

"What's the matter little girl?" Logan asked, he was always good with kids.

"You should be scared" the girl said simply, her tears still falling but her voice never faltered.

"Why should I be scared?" Logan asked.

A bang came from behind him and Logan turned around, looking for the origin of the bang.

When he turned back the little girl's eyes had been removed, and her tears were turned to blood.

"You should be scared. Freddy's here…" the little girl said.

Logan spun around and instead of the spotless and white bathroom he found blood smeared over the wall and splattered on the windows. He looked over his shoulder and the little girl was gone.

A man suddenly appeared in the mirror, he had a brown fedora hat on and a dirty red and green sweater. On his right hand was a glove with knives for fingers.

The man Karen had called Freddy Krueger stepped forward, his leg coming straight through the mirror, but it didn't break. It was as if he was stepping through a wall of water without getting wet. He put his gloved hand through and pulled himself fully through the mirror.

He jumped down from the basin and stood in front of Logan.

"I'm not afraid of you, you don't exist. This is my dream; you're just a figment of my imagination!" Logan babbled as Freddy moved closer.

"Oh, am I?" Freddy asked.

Logan backed up to a wall, and when he looked behind him he found out that he was now in a boiler room backed up against the railing surrounding the pathway. Behind him was pipes, and to his right and left were pipes, he had been forced into a corner.

Freddy was standing a few metres away from him and put his hand out, it scraped against the railing, making a long screee sound. Anna was right, the sound was horrible.

When Freddy reached Logan he pulled his hand away from the railing and put his index knife, that's what you could call it, on Logan's chin.

"How sweet, fresh meat!" Freddy said and slowly took his claw away from Logan's chin and placed it next to his eye.

He pressed the claw into his skin and pulled it down, making a long and bleeding scar down his face. Logan screamed in pain.

Suddenly Logan woke up in his room, thrashing around and screaming. He fell to the floor and scrambled to turn the light on. He was back in his room alright, and that maniac was gone.

He put his hand on his head and felt a sticky wetness. He retracted his hand and saw the blood on it.

"He's real…" Logan said in amazement.


	3. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

**CHAPTER 3: Nightmares and Dreamscapes**

The same night Logan had his nightmare Karen was sitting in her room watching Friday the 13th, trying to stay awake.

She was feeling very sleepy, her eyelids once again felt like lead weights and it took an incredible amount of energy to even stay sitting. She took another swig of coffee but it was hopeless, she was going to fall asleep one way or another. She yawned but quickly silenced it. She couldn't let sleep overcome her, she was scared about what would happen.

Suddenly someone screamed on her movie, and she had forgotten to turn it down far enough. She put the coffee mug down and scrambled around for the remote, which lay somewhere on her bed. She finally found it and turned the sound down until the shriek was more of a squeak.

Suddenly her door was pushed open and in her doorway stood her mother.

"Honey, it's one in the morning! You should have been asleep hours ago! Now turn off your movie and go to sleep!" Her mother hissed but not harshly.

"But-" Karen started but was cut off by her mother.

"But nothing, you need to get some sleep! You don't want to be falling asleep at your party do you?"

"No mum" Karen said, giving in.

"Now go to sleep" Karen's mum said, slowly closing her door.

Karen turned her TV and DVD player off and laid her head on her pillow, pulling the covers up to her chest. She closed her eyes hoping for no more nightmares, but when she opened her eyes she was somewhere else.

She was in front of her sister's house, 1428 Elm Street.

Karen slowly walked forward and up to the door.

"Sara! Sara, are you there?" Karen called up to the house, but there was no answer. She had expected this, so she slowly opened the door.

It swung inwards after she let it go. The house looked exactly the same as it should; even the lights were on, though Karen's sister was nowhere to be seen. Karen slowly walked inside and the door slammed shut behind her. She jumped at the sound and turned around. There were now bars covering all of the windows and several different locks on the door.

"Karen…" the dreaded voice called.

Karen spun around. The man called Freddy Krueger was walking down the stairs, sliding his knife-fingers down the wooden railings making long scratch marks.

"Krueger!" Karen said in a surprised voice, though she felt no such emotion.

"That's right, bitch" Freddy told her, setting foot off the stairs and onto the ground.

Karen ran to the right through a doorway. She skidded around a corner and into the kitchen. She twirled around and there was Freddy, leaning against the kitchen's doorway casually.

"You can't escape your nightmares, Karen, they always catch up with you" Freddy taunted and let loose one of his frightening laughs.

Karen violently pulled out a draw and pulled a large knife from it. She brandished the knife in front of her, as if it was a shield.

"Stay back!" Karen screamed nearly hysterically.

Freddy just laughed maniacally again and pointed at Karen's hands. She looked down to find a large snake in her hands instead of a knife.

Karen screamed as the snake began to coil up her arms, tying them together. The snake was striped red and green…

Karen struggled to get the snake off, knocking off some plates and pans from the sink. The snake just kept growing right out of her hands. She couldn't move her arms anymore; the snake was now up to her shoulders.

Karen screamed again as the snake coiled around her neck and squeezed…

And she sat up in her bed, wet from perspiration.

She let out a relieved sigh and raised her hand to her neck.

_That was too close… _Karen thought.

* * *

The morning after, Karen was sitting on her couch watching TV. She didn't have to go to school today as it was Saturday, tomorrow was the Halloween party. Her mother was out shopping for some food for the party, against her sister's wishes of course. 

Karen flicked through the channels slowly, and came to the news.

"Rain tomorrow for Springwood with storm fronts rolling in from the west." A weather woman said, and the camera cut back to the newsman sitting at his desk.

"Thank you Sally, tragedy struck in Springwood High yesterday with 14 year old Frank Esponade being brutally killed. The boy was found by his history teacher Jeffrey Kingston. The boy was found to have 4 deep holes in his neck. The cause of these holes is thought to be some sort of sharp object and not a gun. The murderer has not been found as of yet" the newsman informed.

She couldn't let this get to her; after all it was probably all in her head. But what about the burn?

She looked at her elbow to reassure herself that it was all real. This wasn't just in her head, it was real…

* * *

Karen was walking down the street whistling, heading for Anna's house, around an hour after. 

Suddenly Logan came hurrying around the corner and crashed into Karen.

Karen stumbled backwards and Logan shot out his hand. He grabbed hold of her wrist and steadied her.

"Hi Logan, what's the rush?" Karen asked.

"He's real Karen, he's real" Logan said quietly, trying not to rush.

"What do you mean? Who's real?" Karen asked, but she already knew what his answer would be.

"Freddy Krueger…" he replied, and Karen froze.

"What did he do to you?" Karen asked, trying to keep her composure.

Logan pointed at the long scar down his cheek, and Karen gasped.

"I'm fine" Logan told Karen as she reached her hand for it, "But that might not last that long."

"But what can we do? No one will believe us, Joey proved that yesterday, so what can we do?" Karen asked, nearly begging for an answer.

"First off we have to find out who this guy is, his back-story" Logan explained.

"And how do we do that?" Karen asked.

"Why, the internet of course" Logan said, giving Karen a small smile before hurrying back the way he came.

Karen stood there for a while thinking, and then hurried towards Anna's house.

When she got there she rang the bell.

After a few moments Karen rang the bell again. Anna's parents wouldn't be here, her mother worked and her dad was dead. But Anna was most surely there.

The door opened and there stood a little boy, Anna's younger brother Billy, who was 10 years old.

"Hey Billy boy, where's Anna?" Karen asked.

"She's in the lounge room, watching some horror movie" Billy replied.

His tired look changed into a smile straight away when he saw her. Anna had told Karen that he liked her, but Billy didn't know that.

Anna was in fact watching a horror movie, it was Halloween.

"Hey Karen!" Anna said at the sight of her.

"Hey Anna. You ready for the party tomorrow night?" Karen asked.

"You know it! I can't wait!" Anna replied, and just as she was about to say something else Billy came in.

"What party are you talking about? I want to go to the party!" Billy said with a pleading look on his face.

"It's a Halloween party, and it's only for older kids. You can't go!" Anna replied, perhaps a bit too sharply.

"But why?" Billy pouted.

"Oh come on Billy, you can't even watch Gremlins without me!" Anna said.

Karen felt like laughing, but she held it back. Billy's cheeks quickly went red.

"I don't need you to watch a horror movie!" Billy pouted, very embarrassed.

Billy stormed out of the room and Anna started laughing.

"Hey Anna, Sara asked me to help her and Henry set up for the party tomorrow, wanna come?" Karen asked.

"Sure, quite, the best part's coming up!" Anna hissed, watching the television.

* * *

That night Logan sat on his coach with Michelle lying next to him, they were watching Friday the 13th part 3, Logan's favorite Friday the 13th. His father was away, probably at his dad's girlfriend's house where he nearly always was. He hated his dad's girlfriend; she always degraded him and laughed at him. 

Logan had his arm around Michelle's waist and Michelle had her head lying on his shoulder. It was late and they were both tired.

Logan had found nothing on the internet about Freddy Krueger that day, everything that had any relevance had either been removed or had nearly everything blacked out. Though he had found a few words, 'The Springwood Slasher' they had been. That was when Michelle had come around.

Michelle shrieked when Jason (with his new hockey mask) fired the harpoon gun into the girl's eye. Logan himself had flinched then, but Michelle hadn't seemed to notice and hugged herself against him. He hated to think how much that would hurt, being shot in the eye.

They had nearly finished the movie when they dropped off to sleep.

Logan opened his eyes, but he wasn't in his house anymore. He was in a boiler room. Steam hissed from nearby and he could feel the heat.

Logan got to his feet and suddenly heard Michelle scream out.

Logan sprinted towards the sound. He ran through the maze of pipes and climbed up a ladder when he reached it.

When he reached the top he saw his girlfriend held against the wall by Freddy Krueger.

"Krueger! Let her go!" Logan yelled.

"As you wish…" Freddy said, and pulled her over to the railing. He held her over the edge and dropped her, and she fell down to the concrete.

"No!" Logan screamed as he heard the sickening thud from Michelle's body crashing into the hard ground.

Logan rushed at Freddy and knocked him into a wall. Freddy let out a small cry of pain but then looked at Logan with a smirk on his face.

"Come on Logan, let's fight!" Freddy said and threw a hard punch into Logan's face.

It connected and Logan flew to the ground. He quickly got back to his feet and threw some of his own punches. Each one connected with Freddy, who was knocked backwards.

Suddenly Logan's hand was caught and twisted hard. Logan heard the crack and screamed in pain.

Freddy laughed out maniacally and shoved Logan into the wall behind him.

Logan fell to the ground with his arm held against his chest. He slowly made his way to his feet again, using the wall as balance.

When he looked at Freddy again he saw that he had his hand up, his index-knife pointed straight at Logan's face.

"You're going to hell now, tell them Freddy sent ya!" Freddy said and suddenly his index-knife came flying from his hand and into Logan's eye. The knife went straight into his brain and he fell down, dead.


	4. Setting Up

**A/N: This chapter doesn't have any action in it, it's more character building, but I promise next chapter will have more than enough action!**

**CHAPTER 4: Setting Up**

The next day Anna drove her Chrysler towards Sara's house with Karen in the passenger seat. No one knew about Logan and Michelle yet.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait for the party!" Anna said enthusiastically; her hair flying behind her in the wind.

"Yeah!" Karen replied just as enthusiastically.

They drove around a corner and into Elm Street. They drove past the houses in the street and stopped at 1428.

They got out of the car, slamming the doors behind them and started to walk up the pathway leading to the door.

But Karen stopped halfway, remembering the dream. She just froze in place staring at the big house, imagining the bars placed around the windows. Anna stopped as well, staring at Karen.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked, concerned.

Karen snapped out of her daydream and stared at Anna, "Huh? Oh, I'm fine, really."

Anna gave her one last concerned look before bounding up the steps and ringing the doorbell; nothing could keep her unhappy or worried for long. Karen followed her and they stood in front of the door. After a few moments the door opened and there stood Sara. She had long black hair and was very pretty. She was wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you made it, we're just about to start!" Sara said very happily.

She pushed the door open further revealing a very nice looking house. There were several bags of decorations lying against the wall. Henry walked around the corner with a beaming smile on his face.

"Ready to get started?" he asked.

They all agreed enthusiastically and grabbed a bag. Anna and Karen got the one on the right while Henry and Sara got the left one. Karen pulled out a long, black banner that read 'Happy Halloween!' and had some cobwebs and spiders imprinted on it.

Anna helped her pull it fully out and they spread it apart.

"I'll put that one up, just leave it for now" Henry said to them kindly.

"Do you guys know what those Hypnocil pills are for?" Karen asked Sara a few minutes later while pulling out more decorations, including a large spider cushion and plastic severed head on a plate with gore around the neck area.

"It's a dream repressive, it keeps you from dreaming" Sara answered, "I don't take them anymore, when you turn 18 you aren't given them anymore."

"We never take them though; we thought they did nothing at all, what's the point of getting rid of our dreams?" Karen asked.

"Well, I don't know, but some people say it's because some kids years ago had some pretty bad nightmares, and one by one they died gruesomely in their sleep. There was only one survivor in the first case, her name was Nancy Thompson, but they say she went crazy and started to talk about a man in her dreams killing her friends. There have been more cases, and each time the victims are killed gruesomely in their sleep" Sara told them, "and ever since then we've had Hypnocil to keep us from dreaming. I call it a BS story, but others do believe it.

Karen nodded thoughtfully and chucked the spider pillow onto the couch.

They set all of the decorations up except for 2 by the afternoon, and those were the big banner from the start and a long and large black cloth to go over the railings of the stairs. Anna and Karen grabbed this cloth and pulled it onto the stairs. Karen climbed to the top and Anna was at the bottom. They threw the cloth onto the stairs and straightened it out.

Meanwhile Henry had grabbed a ladder, a hammer and some nails and was proceeding to climb the ladder, banner in hand.

Sara held the ladder from the bottom as Henry set up the banner.

When all of the decorations were up and ready Sara, Anna and Karen sat at the bottom of the stairs and admired their handiwork. Henry had gone to get a drink.

"I can't wait for the party!" Anna exclaimed and Karen and Sara nodded.

"I heard Josh Matthews is gonna be here tonight" Sara said, referring to the school hotty. Every girl liked him, or nearly every girl. He was handsome, played football and was nice and caring.

"Of course, everyone's gonna be here, it is the biggest party happening!" Karen replied.

"You've got a point there" Sara said.

"And what scary movies do you have prepared for everyone tonight Sara?" Anna cut in.

"Well I've got a few, I've got Halloween, Friday the 13th, The Shining and a newer one called Jeepers Creepers" Sara said, counting each movie off on her fingers.

"Awesome, I'm sure everyone will enjoy those!" Anna replied.

Henry came back a few minutes after that conversation with 2 cans of Coke and 2 of Pepsi.

"What took you so long?" Sara asked, gratefully excepting her Pepsi.

"I had to go out to the garage, there was only a pack of beer in the fridge" Henry explained, "I brought some cans back in though and put them in the fridge."

By then it was only 2 hours until the first guests should be arriving, and the party would begin. Karen, Anna, Henry and Sara were all looking forward to it.

But little did they know that this party wasn't theirs…

It was Freddy's…


	5. Freddy's Party

CHAPTER 5: Freddy's Party

**CHAPTER 5: Freddy's Party**

The bell rung at Sara's house and Henry answered the door. There were the first 2 party guests, Maggie Sullivan and Sophie Forman.

"Hey guys! You're the first guests to arrive" Henry informed the girls, motioning for them to come in.

"Hey Henry, hey Sara" they said to Henry and Sara, Maggie and Sophie didn't know Karen or Anna.

Then a lot more people started to flock in, Adrian Bordello, Keenan Humsworth, Miranda Goldstein, Mike Faun and Kelly Faun (brother and sister). By then everyone had a beer in hand and Sara was attempting to start up the movie Halloween.

Karen slowly closed the door she held open for the guests but suddenly it was forced back inwards.

"Yo! Can I hear a Party?" Mike Duntres yelled out to the guests, his girlfriend Lola Smiths was close behind.

Everyone in the big lounge room yelled back, "Party!"

Mike Duntres was one of the most popular kids in school; nearly everyone was friends with him. He could make anyone laugh.

"Hey Mike!" Karen greeted him as he walked in the door.

"Hey, what's shaking?" Mike replied, looking over at Sara putting the DVD into the player.

"We're just about to start a movie" Karen informed him, and he went into the lounge room and sat down, Lola sitting next to him.

Lola had a bad reputation at school; she had gone out with 8 different guys in 5 days, so she was called some pretty nasty names. Mike saw past that, and Karen didn't blame him for going out with her, she was funny and fairly bright.

Just as Sara started the movie more guests arrived, 7 of them. Karen didn't know all of there names, but she did recognize Hillary Green. She had once been suspended for spray-painting the principal's office with the F word. She wasn't very smart, to say the least.

Once they were all in the door Sara pressed play on the DVD player. As the credits were rolling 3 more people arrived, and around 10 minutes into the movie there were over 30 people in the house.

Karen went over to the long table in the lounge room where the food and drink was and poured herself a glass of punch.

Sitting on the crowded couch was Josh Matthews, watching the movie with a big smile on his face. Anna was leaning against the wall next to the TV, a pillow behind her back, watching the movie.

Karen walked over and stood next to the couch, sipping her punch. Suddenly a hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto the couch, it was Josh.

"Sit down, enjoy the movie!" he said with a giant grin on his face.

Karen grinned back, sitting on Josh's lap, and looked at the screen. Out of the corner of her eye Karen saw Anna giving her a look that said, _Lucky!_

When the movie finally finished someone came running into the room, something clenched in his fist. His two friends were right behind him, the person with something in his fist was Cory Jenkins, and his friends were Brandon O'Dea and Eddy Ridley.

"Hey everyone, we've got a little dare for you. You've all heard of Freddy Krueger, the supposed Springwood Slasher, right?" Cory yelled to the crowd, someone turned the TV down while he was talking.

Nearly everyone murmured in agreement.

"Well he murdered children ages ago in sadistic ways, sometimes using a glove with knifes for fingers. The parents of Springwood, our town, got fed up, and they burned him alive. But he wasn't done with his murdering ways. He came back to life, and he haunted the children of Springwood where their parents couldn't protect them, in their dreams. He murdered them in gruesome ways, but he hasn't been around in a while. But tonight's Halloween, and anything could happen. That boy, Frank Esponade, he was murdered by Freddy. He's back you know, but if you don't believe me, then take the dare" as Cory finished he opened his hand and revealed a bottle of sleeping pills. You could tell they were sleeping pills by the big red letters on the bottle, which read 'SLEEP EASY'.

Several people stepped up, 5 of them. Among them were Josh Matthews and Mike Duntres. Mike's girlfriend had fallen back into the crowd somewhere.

A chorus of 'I'll do it' and 'sure' came from the people who stepped up.

"Come on people, there's only 5 here, are you guys scared?" Cory said, mocking the others.

"No, we just don't want to do it" Karen told Cory.

"And that's because you're scared, isn't it?" Cory asked her.

"No, I just don't want your face to haunt my nightmares" Karen said back, several people laughed and others said 'ooh!'

Cory suddenly grabbed her and forced her into the wall, he always had a short fuse. Karen felt her shoulders smack into the wall and knew she would have bruises there.

"No, I think your scared bitch, but you're going to do it, and if you won't take the pills then I'll force them down your throat" Cory threatened Karen, his facial features pulled up in a grimace of anger.

"Leave her alone! She doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to!" Anna piped up.

Cory turned around and pulled his hands from Karen's shoulders and put them up in a surrendering pose.

"OK, I'll just give the pills to the brave ones here, not the little wimps" Corey answered Anna, glaring back at Karen.

Cory passed out a couple of sleeping pills to each of the people taking the dare, and they swallowed them down. They all started to get tired and each got a space to lye down. Everyone watched as they fell asleep and entered their dreams.

Cory whispered something into his friends' ears and they nodded. Karen looked down at the sleeping people when suddenly Cory's friends ran up behind her and grabbed an arm each. Cory put a hand over her mouth as she was pushed against the wall.

"See, I told you you'd take the dare, whether you wanted to or not!" Corey hissed and moved his hand. At the same time he pushed a couple of sleeping pills into her mouth and put his hand back over it.

Cory held her nose and said, "Swallow, or else!"

Karen waited as long as she could before she swallowed, she had no breath left. She was held for at least a minute more before she fell to the floor, asleep. Cory and his friends dragged her away and locked her in a bedroom where no one would find her. They went back to the party then, and no one knew she was gone.

It was then Karen slipped into her dream.

Karen was still in the house, but now she was in the bedroom. She rolled off the bed and walked cautiously to the partially closed door. She slowly pushed it open and looked around, when she was assured something wasn't going to jump out and attack her she walked forward. She didn't hear anything except for the floorboards creaking under her feet, none of that normal partying noise.

She looked down the staircase and saw no one. She looked at her watch to find it was only 10 o'clock. Karen carefully walked down the stairs, craning her neck to see around the corner.

In the lounge room were bodies, 5 of them in total. They lay on the ground, not moving.

Karen stifled a scream and walked closer, she was in the doorway when suddenly one of the bodies moved, and then the others started to stir. The others who had taken the dare got to their feet, looking around.

"Where did everybody go?" Mike asked.

The others started to ask the same questions when Karen piped up.

"We're in a dream."

Everyone was silenced with this sentence.

"And Freddy is coming" Karen continued.

"And how do you know?" A blonde haired boy asked.

"Because he's been after me for days, he wants us dead, he wants revenge" Karen went on.

Suddenly the walls started to ooze out a red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood. A cackling filled the room and everyone ran. They ran straight out of the room, but they didn't end up where they should have. They were in a hallway filled with doors. It seemed to go on forever, just a corridor with doors on either side.

Karen turned back the way she came, and saw that the hallway stretched both ways.

Over their heads was a sign, it read 'PICK A DOOR, CHOOSE YOUR FATE!'

"What do we do?" a girl pleaded.

"I guess we try a door" Karen said, walking towards the door to the left.

The others spread out and each chose a door. Mike somehow ended up way down the corridor. They each opened their door and stepped inside, and each of the doors slammed shut behind them.

Freddy's horrible cackle rang out through the corridor; he had them where he wanted them. They were in Freddy's world now.

And they had picked their rooms, so now they had to deal with their fate.


	6. Fate

**CHAPTER 6: Fate**

Dean Keller, the blonde haired boy, ended up in a strange place. He turned when he heard the door he just entered slam closed. He ran to it and tried to pull the door back open, but it wouldn't budge.

Dean turned around to survey where he was.

He was at the dentist. He looked around and saw this was his dentist. He shuddered, feeling afraid. He had always been afraid of the dentist, more than people are normally afraid of it. As a child he had cried every time someone tried to bring him to the dentist, he was just too afraid. So many things went through his mind when he was brought there, the 2 things that appeared inside his head most were the drill slipping and a disturbing image, one of the dentist with a sickening smile, his eyes flashing red.

Suddenly Dean was spun around, and he came face to face with the Nightmare King, Freddy Krueger.

"It's time for your checkup!" Freddy yelled, flashing Dean a sickening smile.

Dean quivered with fear and was forced back into the dentist's chair. Immediately the straps snaked their way over his wrists and his feet, holding him to the chair.

Freddy put his gloved hand under Dean's chin, his blades clicking lightly. Freddy then pushed his other hand on Dean's forehead and forced his mouth open.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… I'm going to have to do some immediate work here" Freddy said and pulled down a big dentist's drill from apparently nowhere.

Dean screamed and tried to close his mouth, but straps appeared from nowhere and held his mouth open.

Freddy pulled the drill down and let out a long cackle while Dean screamed. Freddy ignored his screams and forced the drill up into the top of his mouth, cutting off the screams.

* * *

Billy sat in his sister's room rummaging through her DVD's. She had quite a collection of horror movies. She had been given a DVD cabinet when she was 13, and had since filled it with a variety of horror movies and the odd comedy or romance one.

Billy grumbled as he did so, only a few words were clear, which were, "I'll show you Anna…"

Billy pushed some DVD's out of his way, looking for a scary movie, a really scary movie preferably.

Suddenly one caught his eye right at the back of the cabinet.

It was called The Grudge and had a scary looking picture on the cover. Billy pulled it out and closed the cabinet.

He ran downstairs and put the DVD into the player, sitting himself down on the couch opposite the TV. The lamp beside him was the only thing illuminating the room.

The DVD started and creepy music began to come from the speakers. A red screen came up with what looked like lots of black hair floating around in the middle, as if in water. This was the menu, and Billy was already starting to get scared, but he stayed strong and pressed the play button.

Billy watched the movie the whole way through. He cringed at a lot and even hid his eyes when the lady was crawling down the stairs. He was shaking a lot.

As the ending credits rolled Billy stopped his shaking and calmed down, feeling suddenly sleepy. Billy turned the DVD player and the TV off with the remotes and lay back against the couch.

As he fell asleep he mumbled a single sentence, which was, "I told you Anna…"

Billy opened his eyes and sat up quickly when he heard the TV turn on, it made a click when it came on and the static whine came forth.

Billy rubbed his eyes and looked at the couch, but he hadn't laid on any remote, they were all on the coffee table in front of him.

The static on the screen disappeared and in its place was a boiler room immersed in red light. Billy watched with a frightened sort of curiosity.

A man walked around the corner at the end of the corridor shown on the screen. He had a red and green sweater on and a glove with knives for fingers. His skin was horribly charred.

He stopped a few metres from where the camera should be and clicked his knives in front of it.

"I'm going to kill your sister Billy, and all her friends! And then I'm coming back for you!" Freddy Krueger said. Billy had been teased at school by some kids, they said the boogeyman was coming for him and his name was Freddy Krueger. They described this exact man he saw on the screen.

The boogeyman was coming for him.

Billy suddenly snapped out of his sleep and jumped to his feet. After a few seconds he realized it had all been a dream, but it hadn't just been that, he knew that much no matter how young and frightened he was.

His sister and her friends were in trouble.

Billy ran out of the house and hopped on his bike. He had to save Anna and Karen, and anyone else he could.

The boogeyman was coming.

* * *

Anna was weaving through the party guests, looking for Karen. Karen had disappeared shortly after her confrontation with Cory, and Anna was worried for her.

Cory was sitting on the couch with his legs stretched out on the coffee table, Friday the 13th now playing on the TV. The people who had taken the pills were sleeping peacefully on the floor, or so it seemed. Really their faces were in looks of mingled horror and amazement, but nobody noticed. Some watched the people sleeping and the movie.

Anna walked in front of him, blocking the TV.

"Hey! I'm trying to watch the movie here!" Cory yelled at her, motioning for her to move.

"Where's Karen?" Anna said in an angry tone.

"That wimpy bitch? I wouldn't have a clue" Cory lied, moving a bit so he could see the screen.

Anna just moved back into the way.

"I think you do. What did you do to her?" Anna accused.

"I said I don't know, and I don't care!" Cory yelled defensively. Some people nearby turned their heads to watch.

Anna gave him one last glare and walked off.

Anna wasn't convinced at all by Cory's statements. She knew he had done something, and she was going to find out what.

* * *

Karen walked through her doorway into a small concrete room, and in the middle of the room there was a desk. There was no way out except the door she had just come through, so she turned back to go out, but the door slammed shut.

Karen tried to open the door back up, but it wouldn't budge.

Karen slammed her fist against the wood and pushed herself away from the door.

Karen turned around and walked to the desk slowly, expecting Freddy to be on the other side. But he wasn't, it was just a desk. Karen slowly slid her hands over the surface. That's when she saw the draw.

Karen slid open the draw in the desk quietly, but the quiet was ruined when she screamed and jumped back. The drawer was full of blood. It was sloshing around inside, sometimes sloshing over the edge and splattering onto the ground.

Karen leant against the wall, eyes wide with shock, for at least a minute, staring at the blood-filled drawer.

Karen slowly crept back up to the drawer and looked inside, not wanting to but still doing it. Hopping it was all not true, that when she looked in it wasn't filled with blood at all.

But it was still filled with blood.

Suddenly she heard knives clicking next to her ear, and a gloved hand came down upon her shoulder.

Karen whirled around, trying to get away from his grasp, but Freddy had already gotten a firm grip on her arm.

"Hello again bitch, visiting old Freddy again?" Freddy mocked, and pushed the tips of his knife fingers into Karen's arm, immediately drawing blood.

Karen screamed and thrashed around to try and get Freddy off, but his grip never faltered.

Freddy let loose a hysterical laugh, scaring Karen even more.

"You can't wake up now, can you? Your mine" Freddy said, and laughed again.

"Kill me then, get it over with!" Karen yelled bravely, though she didn't feel brave, she felt more scared than she'd ever been before.

Freddy shoved her against the wall, clicking his blades menacingly.

"Oh no, it seems you think I'm going to kill you quickly and painlessly. But that's wrong, your going to be screaming in unimaginable pain when you die, and you'll be sobbing at my feet, begging me to kill you to end the pain!" Freddy explained the gruesome details.

"I won't beg for anything, and I'll never sob at your feet!" Karen screamed, "I'm not afraid of you!"

Freddy laughed again, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Not afraid? You are afraid! I can smell it, I can feel it! You're scared!" Freddy yelled.

"No, I'm not afraid, and I'll never be. You're a pussy! You hide in the shadows and only attack in your dreams! You're the one who's afraid!" Karen said defiantly, a cocky grin spreading over her face, and Freddy felt her fear slipping away.

Freddy growled for a second, but then he smiled, as if a horrible idea came into his charred head.

"You will be afraid, I'll make you afraid. After watching your friends die, you'll be more scared than you've ever been before" Freddy said, and grinned his evil grin.

Karen's cocky smile faded, and now she was afraid, afraid for all of the people who took the dare. Freddy is going to kill them, Karen thought, and I'm going to have to watch.


	7. Victims, Aren't We All?

**CHAPTER 7: Victims, Aren't We All?**

Freddy held Karen's arm tightly, his knife fingers clicking together menacingly.

Karen closed her eyes, only for a second, but when she opened them she was in another room, one with a pool in the middle.

Freddy slapped the hand he was holding her arm with over mouth and forced her into a corner. He put his finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet.

A girl was looking over the edge of the pool into her own reflection.

Karen tried to scream to her, to warn her, but she couldn't make a sound. Freddy threw Karen into the wall and turned around, walking to the girl.

Karen was winded for a second, but she tried to yell anyway. But it was useless; Freddy had already reached the girl.

* * *

Dina Willows walked through her door and into a room with a pool in the middle. The door slammed shut behind her and she jumped in shock.

Dina backed away from the door and turned to survey the pool.

The room was mostly pool; it took up at least 3 quarters of the room. It was circular and the water inside shimmered blue. It looked a lot like the pool in her own backyard; it was even around the same size.

Dina slowly walked up to the edge, staring in. She saw her own reflection, and that was all.

She breathed a sigh of relief, but screamed when her head was pushed into the water. She flipped into the pool and surfaced, taking in a gasp of air. Her vision was blurry because of the water dripping into her eyes.

Suddenly something sharp pierced her leg and a warm flow of blood emitted from the wound.

Freddy had thrown the girl into the water, and he had jumped in after. Karen watched in silent horror, she couldn't even scream.

The blood floated through the water as Freddy shoved the girl back under. They both disappeared for a minute, and then she surfaced again, screaming for help.

Freddy jumped back up again and drove his claws in her shoulder. Dina screamed in pain and tried to swim away, but Freddy grabbed onto her leg, preventing her from escaping. He grinned his horrible, perverse smile and drove his claws into her leg again. The blood was filling the pool now, staining the water red.

Dina screamed in pain again and Freddy drew her closer, stabbing her in the stomach, releasing another torrent of blood into the already gore filled water.

Finally Karen did scream, but Dina and Freddy took no notice. Freddy was lost in his kill, and Dina was suffering.

Freddy put his hand on top of Dina's head and pushed her under. They both went under the water, and the blood blocked them from view.

Karen sobbed a bit, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly Karen heard one last scream and another torrent of blood throughout the pool. Dina was dead. Freddy had drowned her in her own blood, right in front of Karen.

Karen fell down into a sitting position in the corner, sobbing.

Suddenly Freddy surfaced again, alone. He floated up until he was standing on top of the bloody water, and he walked towards Karen.

"You bastard! You killed her!" Karen screamed at Freddy, but he only chuckled.

"Victims, aren't we all?" Freddy said maliciously as he stepped back onto land, blood dripping from his claws.

* * *

Anna was at the top of the stairs when she heard a scream from down below. She jumped back down the stairs, hoping it was only someone scared of the movie.

But it wasn't, when Anna walked back into the lounge room she screamed too. One of the sleeping girls had large gashes in her legs, shoulder and stomach. The blood was pouring onto the ground, staining the carpet.

The girl was Dina Willows.

Sara ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone, phoning an ambulance. Anna stared in shock at the girl, but the blood didn't stop. It spread through the carpet in little tendrils, as if reaching out.

Cory was sitting right in front of the girl, and he was staring in horror. He knew that everyone sleeping was in trouble now, and no one but he and his friends knew where Karen was.

Someone in another room screamed, and ran into the lounge room.

"It's Dean! He was sitting in the corner, and, and…" the boy tried to say, but he was breathing too hard and was too scared.

Anna took a look into the room and screamed again, her face going white with shock. Dean Keller was sitting in the corner, a gaping hole dripping with blood where the top of his mouth had been.

Anna turned back to Cory and stared into his terrified eyes.

"Where is she?" Anna demanded.

Cory stared at her for a second, before pointing upstairs. Anna whirled around and sprinted up the stairs. Cory sat there for a moment, before running up after her. Cory's friends followed him, feeling ashamed for what they did.

They gave an innocent girl to Freddy Krueger.

* * *

Billy was peddling as fast as he could, but it didn't seem fast enough. He knew the way to Sara Davis' house; it was only a minute or two away driving.

On desperate thought kept going through his mind, as if it was stuck on replay:

The boogeyman is coming; I have to save them; the boogeyman is coming.

Billy skidded to a halt outside 1428 Elm Street just as Anna ran up the stairs, and he threw his bike down on the lawn.

He ran into the house just as Cory's friends disappeared around the corner. He ran up the stairs, relying completely on a feeling he had that told him Anna was up there. The guests didn't pay attention to the boy, nor did they notice that Anna, Cory, Brandon and Eddy had gone upstairs.

* * *

Joanna 'Jo Jo' Turner entered her door, and came out in a narrow alleyway, one that a car could only just fit through. She looked to the left and to the right, and saw that it was a dead end at one side. The other side must have led out to a road, but there was a lot of mist hanging around that end, so it made it hard to tell.

Joanna walked forward, and heard her door slam shut. She looked behind her to find there wasn't a door, just the brick wall that stretched high into the air.

She walked down the alleyway towards the dead end, looking around. There was no one else here, not one person. She didn't hear any other sounds either. No cars passing, no motors rumbling and no people shouting. But what was most disturbing was that there were no lights that she could see, anywhere.

As she walked closer to the wall she saw something written in brown spray paint high up on the wall. It said: ONE, TWO, FREDDY"S COMING FOR YOU…

Joanna was scared by these words, they sent a chill down her spine despite the fact she had never heard them before.

Joanna stared at the words for a few seconds more, but turned around when she heard someone singing.

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you…" _a little girl's voice came floating from the misty end of the alleyway.

"Who's there?" Joanna called out, hearing a shrill, frightened voice quite unlike her own.

"_Three, four, better lock your door…" _the creepy singing continued, _"Five, six, grab your crucifix… Seven, eight, gonna stay up late… Nine, ten, never sleep again"_

Joanna was asleep though, and she couldn't wake up. Freddy was coming, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

Suddenly there was a rumbling from in the mist, the sound of a car turning on. Headlights turned on and glared through the misty barrier. Joanna was cornered.


	8. The Nightmare King

**CHAPTER 8: The Nightmare King**

Karen pushed herself into the corner, trying to get away from Freddy Krueger, who was slowly advancing upon her, the blood still dripping from his claws.

She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, not wanting to watch Freddy kill, not wanting to endure this horror. She closed her eyes, wishing it would all go away, even though she knew it wouldn't.

When Karen opened her eyes she wasn't huddled in a corner, shrinking away from the Nightmare King, but inside a car. She was in the backseat, and she was the only person in the car.

Karen slowly let her legs drop to the floor, leaning back against the seat. Outside it was too misty to see anything clearly.

Suddenly she heard the car start up, feeling it stutter into action. Seatbelts appeared from nowhere and wrapped themselves around her so her arms couldn't move and she couldn't move from the seat. She struggled against these bonds as the lights flared on, pointing a direct beam through the mist, yet she still couldn't see anything.

"Sit back, your taking a ride in Christine Krueger!" Freddy's voice surrounded her, coming from the car itself.

As the car started to drive forward Karen saw that they were at the end of an alleyway, and a frightened girl was at the other end, where a solid brick wall that stretched into the sky blocked any escape. The alleyway was only just wide enough for the car to fit through, but it started to accelerate anyway.

Joanna saw the car, the red and green car, and tried to run, but crashed right into the brick wall behind her. She pressed her back onto it, praying that the car would crash, as long as it didn't hit her.

But Karen knew it wouldn't crash. She saw the speedometer from her restrained seat and saw it climbing up towards 100 kilometers an hour. The alleyway was long, but Christine Krueger didn't need long to speed up, after all this was his world, his nightmarish world.

Karen screamed as more tears poured down her face, but the Freddy car only laughed, accelerating even more.

Joanna gave out one last scream as the car slammed into her, splattering blood all over the front of the car, painting the windshield a bloody red.

Karen had shared Joanna last scream, shrieking out in terror and horror as the gore splattered onto the car.

* * *

Anna reached the bedroom door and opened it. There was her best friend, lying on the bed, tears pouring from her eyes. She was whimpering, Anna realized, something was happening in her dream.

"Wake up Karen! You have to wake up!" Anna screamed to her friend, but her eyes didn't open.

Cory stopped at the door and stared at Karen, feeling guiltier and just a little scared, his friends bumping into him and stopping in the doorway next to him. Billy ran underneath Cory's outstretched arms and into the room.

Anna saw Billy and said in surprise, "What are you doing – never mind, grab me a tissue!"

Billy yanked one form the tissue box on the bedside table and passed it over to Anna, who proceeded to wipe off the tears on Karen's face.

They heard another shriek from downstairs and turned around. She didn't know why but they were falling like flies. Anna thought this had to do with Freddy Krueger, the Nightmare Man, and Karen could be his next victim…

* * *

Karen sat in the car, tears rolling down her cheeks; the seatbelts had slowly crawled back into the seat a few seconds before. She stared at the front window, at the gore covering it. The girls limp body was crushed between the wall and the car, a look of horror frozen on her face forever.

Karen was scared now; she was scared of Freddy Krueger and for her friends.

Suddenly the door opened, creaking softly in the silence. But there was no Freddy there. Karen edged closer to the door, still crying. When she was only inches from getting out a hand shot forward, Freddy's hand, and grabbed her by the hair.

Karen screamed as she was pulled from the car, but she wasn't pulled into the alley, she was pulled into another room.

* * *

Josh Matthews walked through his door, and into a cage. This cage was gigantic; it stretched up at least 15 meters and was at least twice as much in width and length. Suddenly the door slammed behind him, and a second later he heard another identical slam across the room.

Mike Duntres had chosen a door way down the corridor, but he came out on the other side of the room Josh was in. Mike waved and Josh waved back, very confused about this place. He was confused and scared, scared of what was happening to the other people, and where Freddy was, if he was real.

Josh looked up to find that while the cage's roof was 15 feet up, there was no roof above it, just an unending stretch of darkness. The darkness spread each way, up, down, left, right. It was as if this was in the center of darkness, as if there was nothing else here but a cage and 2 scared teenagers. They would have fallen straight down and into the darkness if there wasn't a glass floor between each of the bars on the floor. The bars of the cage weren't particularly close together, but they weren't far apart either. But there was no way either Mike or Josh would risk climbing out, neither wanted to fall into that blackness which may or may not end with a hard landing.

Josh wasn't scared it would have a concrete floor at the end of the darkness, that way he would die without pain, if he landed right of course, he was scared that there was no ground, that he would continue to fall forever.

"Where are we?" Josh called over t Mike.

"I don't know, all I can see is black! It looks like in a theater with no movie playing!" Mike called back, looking out into the everlasting darkness.

Josh put his hands on the bars, and found they weren't cold but warm. There was no heat here of course, only the cold feeling that came from being nowhere.

"Well this sucks!" Mike called to Josh, who smiled in spite of the situation. Mike could do that, he was a person who radiated happiness no matter how scared he was.

Mike turned back to his door to try and open it, but it was gone. There was only cage where the door had once been.

"Hey Josh, please tell me your door is still there" Mike called out, a look of shock on his face.

Josh was puzzled, but he turned around anyway, after all his door had to be there. But it wasn't, it had disappeared. They were stuck, suspended in a cage over who knows how much blackness.

That's when Freddy appeared. Neither of them were looking at the center of the cage, they were staring dumbfounded at the place where their doors used to be, but they whirled round when they heard Freddy cackle.

There he was, the Nightmare King himself, standing in the center of the cage, Karen sitting at his feet crying. Freddy had one hand holding Karen's hair and the other, the one with the horrible knife-glove, was hanging absently by his side.

"Karen!" both Josh and Mike yelled out.

"Help!" Karen screamed back.

Freddy pulled Karen to her feet by her hair and wrapped an arm around her neck. He put on of his knife-fingers under her chin, pointed up.

Freddy chuckled again and said, "Go ahead, be a hero, save the little bitch!"

Freddy slowly brought the knife-finger from under Karen's chin and pressed it onto the top of her chest. He slid the finger across her skin, cutting it as easily as butter.

Karen screamed in pain as the wound started to bleed. She brought her hands up to it and started to cry harder.

"Let her go asshole!" Mike screamed at Freddy, his hands curling into fists.

"What did you say?" Freddy asked with a smirk on his face, and stabbed 2 of his knife-fingers into Karen's side.

Karen screamed again and doubled over as far as she could with Freddy's arm holding her neck, one of her hands was now pressed onto her side, the other tried to push Freddy's arms off.

"I said let her go! Dig the wax out of your ears you bastard!" Mike yelled at him.

Freddy laughed and said, "Come and get her then."


	9. Freddy VS Josh

**CHAPTER 9: Freddy VS Josh**

Freddy stood in the middle of the cage, waiting for one or both of the boys to attack. Karen knelt next to him; her sobs had quieted down but were far from stopping. She had just seen 2 people getting killed; she was going to be crying for a long time.

Mike started forward, but Josh put a hand up and said, "Stop, I'll fight him."

"Well I'm glad you want to be a hero, but if we both fight him we'll have a better chance!" Mike said, glaring at Freddy.

"No, you just make sure Karen's alright, I'll fight the bastard. No sense in killing us both" Josh told Mike, and Mike could see the serious look in his eye. He was going to fight, and he wanted to do it alone, and that look told Mike to stay out of it.

Freddy chuckled and clicked his knifes.

"Bring it" Freddy said simply.

Josh ran at Freddy, who threw Karen aside and walked towards Josh. Josh reached him and punched at his face, but Freddy easily dodged it. Mike ran to Karen and knelt beside the weeping girl. Both of them stared at the fight going on.

Josh was kneed in the stomach and pushed away. Josh doubled over for a second before rushing at Freddy again, this time he succeeded in punching him in the cheek. Freddy fell back a step, before righting himself and smiling.

Freddy suddenly drove his claws into Josh's arm, and Josh screamed in pain. Freddy pulled them out, spraying drops of blood on the floor.

Josh fell to his knees, holding his arm. Freddy chuckled, looking down at him.

"You didn't have a chance asshole. And now your friends are going to die, all because you failed. Welcome to my nightmare!" Freddy taunted Josh, raising his clawed hand up for the final blow.

Josh suddenly jumped to his feet and punched up with all his might, connecting with Freddy's chin painfully. Freddy cried out, but more in surprise than pain. Freddy fell back a few steps, holding his chin.

"This is my dream bastard, and I get to make the rules!" Josh yelled, and suddenly a samurai sword materialized in his hands.

Freddy looked surprised for a moment, and then anger spread across his face.

Josh ran forward again and buried the sword deep into Freddy's chest, where his heart would be. Freddy stood there for a moment, a look of complete surprise on his face, before falling to the ground, blood seeping from the wound in his chest.

Josh turned to Mike and Karen, who were just as relieved as he was. Freddy was dead, or at least that's what they thought.

A smile spread across Josh's face, he thought it was over, but it wasn't. As Karen and Mike watched Freddy rose back to his feet, slowly pulling the sword from his chest. A sick grin was on Freddy's face, and a look of horror on both Mike's and Karen's.

Freddy threw the sword away and walked towards Josh, who had turned around and was now backing up, more afraid then ever.

"This may be your dream, but I'm the Nightmare King, and what I say, goes" Freddy said, and stabbed his knife-fingers into Josh's stomach.

Karen screamed and Mike sat in a stunned silence. The tips of Freddy's blades were protruding from Josh's back, blood seeping from the holes his blades made. As they watched Freddy pulled the blades upwards, cutting through Josh's organs and bones as if they were butter. A massive amount of blood was pouring from the cuts as Freddy gutted Josh. Karen and Mike could see bits and pieces of Josh's severed insides inside these cuts.

Freddy pulled his hand back and Josh's limp corpse fell to the ground. Karen screamed again as Freddy walked towards them, a new torrent of tears falling down her face.

Freddy laughed again, looking down at the 2 scared children. I will make them suffer, he thought, I'll make them suffer, that bitch will cry at my feet as she watches me kill that asshole there.

* * *

More tears poured down Karen's face as Anna wiped them away, worried for her friend. Billy sat next to her on the bed, staring worriedly at Karen. Corey and his friends stood just in the doorway with guilty looks on their faces.

"Is she alright?" Cory asked cautiously.

Anna spun around, glaring at Cory.

"No, she's not, but why do you care? You weren't too worried about her when you shoved a sleeping pill down her throat now were you?" Anna yelled at him.

Cory looked at the ground, ashamed of his actions.

"I know, but I never meant for this to happen. I only wanted to test the myth, to show everyone it wasn't real. I never meant for it to happen this way…" Cory mumbled.

"Well you screwed that up royally, didn't you?" Anna scolded.

Suddenly they heard another scream from downstairs, and Anna knew that another person had fallen victim to the presence in their sleep, to Freddy Krueger.

Now there were only 2 left, there were 5 people and Karen who took the dare, and 4 were dead. Anna's heart gave a twinge when she realized either Josh or Mike was dead.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Sara's party was hectic, people had left, others had called the hospital and the police, and others just screamed. There were 3 dead bodies in her house, Dean Keller, Dina Willows and Joanna Turner.

Suddenly Sara heard a shrill and piercing scream from behind her and she knew that the body count had increased to 4. She turned around and saw Josh Matthews with his insides falling out through the cuts in his stomach.

Sara's eyes widened and she suddenly ran out the open door, throwing up in the garden. This was all Corey's fault, she thought, he gave them the pills and the dare. It was Corey's fault her floor was stained with the blood of her peers. It was Corey's fault that so many young lives are ruined.

But little did Sara know that her peers weren't the only people in danger, she didn't know that Karen was crying before Freddy Krueger himself.

* * *

Karen and Mike backed away from Freddy, right into the cage wall. They were trapped. Suddenly Karen felt lightheaded, but she didn't feel like she was going to faint, in fact it was like the opposite. She was about to wake up.

Karen looked over at Mike and saw his look of terror had turned into a look of surprise. He felt it too, they were waking up!

But as Karen had this thought Freddy stepped forward and drove his blades into her side. She fell to the ground, screaming out in pain. Mike stepped forward, trying to defend her but Freddy drove his blades into his leg, and Mike fell to the ground in pain.

"Show's over, Mikey!" Freddy taunted.

Freddy raised his hand for another stab, but Karen, despite the heavy pain in her side, grabbed his arm and stopped him from killing Mike.

Freddy growled and tried to push her off, but Karen jumped onto his back and held his arm tight.

Freddy growled and yelled "Get off bitch!" but Karen didn't let go, she held him as tight as she could.

Only a few seconds left, she thought, just a few seconds…

Freddy elbowed her in the ribs and in her wound on her side, but Karen only screamed in pain, she didn't let go. Suddenly Karen found herself thrashing about in a bed.

She was screaming too, and bleeding. She could feel the blood under her back.

Someone grabbed her arms and forced her to stop thrashing.

"Karen! You're alright! You're alright!" Anna's voice cut through Karen's screams.

Karen stopped thrashing around and opened her eyes. She was in her sister's bedroom, and Anna and Billy were sitting next to her. She tried to sit up but fell back down as the pain from her side shot through her body. Karen held her side and it was then that Anna realized she had been bleeding.

"Where is he?" Karen managed to say through the sharp pangs of pain.

"Where is who?" Anna asked, though she had a good idea who it was.

'Krueger. Freddy Krueger. Where is he?" Karen asked again.

"He's not here, you're safe now. It's all over…" Anna reassured Karen, hugging her best friend, grateful that she was alive.

Then Karen saw Cory and his friends and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Before Cory could answer Mike shoved past him and fell to his knees beside Karen's bed.

"You saved me…" he said in a weak voice, he was holding his leg were it bled.

"That I did" Karen answered, with a small grin on her face.

Mike opened his mouth, no doubt to make a joke of it all and make them laugh, but before he said anything the door slammed shut. Then, just as unexpected and sudden, a gloved hand came straight through one of Cory's friends' stomach. On the end of the fingers on that glove were knifes, glistening with blood…


	10. I'm Not Afriad

**A/N: Hello all of my faithful readers, here is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I had a little writer's block. I hope you like it! Oh, and this isn't the last chapter, there's still an epilogue which'll be the last. I would also like to thank all of my reveiwers, you've been a big part in me uploading so fast! Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 10: I'm Not Afraid**

Freddy's hand slid easily from Eddy Ridley and the boy fell to the ground, blood pouring from his stomach and his eyes glazed over.

"I'm back!" Freddy said with an evil grin on his face.

Karen screamed as Freddy stepped forward, burying his blades into Brandon O'Dea's eyes. Brandon's eyes spurted blood, the red liquid rolling down his face like bloody tears. Brandon's body fell next to Eddy's as Cory backed away. Now he stared upon the face of the man he had unknowingly sacrificed a group of his peers to.

"Cory, I was wondering when I'd meet you. You're the one who started it all. You gave your friends to me, and I slaughtered them" Freddy taunted, stepping slowly towards Cory, his blades clicking next to his face, "Now it's your turn!"

Freddy drove his clawed hand straight into Cory's chest. Blood started seeping from not only Cory's chest but from his mouth. Freddy shoved him and he fell straight into the nearby TV screen, which shattered as he collided with it.

In Freddy's hand was Cory's heart, beating slowly. The beats slowed down and stopped abruptly, and Freddy clenched his fist, the heart popping, creating a bloody mess.

Karen screamed again, but this time she was joined by Anna and Billy. Mike didn't scream, though he whimpered a little.

Freddy laughed and flicked his wrist, blood flying from his claws and landing on Karen's face and hair. She felt the sticky red liquid on her face, the blood of her peer. She hadn't liked Cory, but he didn't deserve to die.

"You didn't really think you could beat me? I'm the Nightmare King, and your nightmare has just begun!" Freddy yelled.

Freddy stepped forward suddenly and drove his blades into Mike's stomach, more blood spilling and staining the carpet forever. Karen, Billy and Anna screamed again, but this time they were joined by Mike, who was screaming in pain. He felt the cold touch of the steel inside him, accompanied by the extreme pain of being stabbed.

Freddy yanked his blades from Mike's stomach and smiled. The boy in front of him was not dead yet, though he was just as good as dead. The blood poured from his wound, only mildly stopped by his hands which were clenched over the wound. The blood would have felt sticky to Mike, but he couldn't feel that, he could only feel the pain which stabbed through his mid-section.

Karen started to cry again as she stared down at the bleeding Mike. Karen could see the pool of blood beginning to form under him as he cried, the blood seeping through his fingers.

"You bastard…" She said in a low voice.

"That's me, bitch!" Freddy said, and cackled again.

Karen looked up at Freddy, but it looked more like she was looking through him. She had just thought of something, it had come into her head and must have snapped something else, because she wasn't afraid.

"Are you ready to give up now? Are you ready to die?" Freddy taunted her, clicking his blades inches from her face.

She didn't answer for a while; she just looked up to his face. That thought she had was her only chance of survival, but she knew it would work.

"You're not real…" she said finally.

Freddy laughed at this remark, and said, "Not real? Could I have killed those kids if I wasn't real? Would you be bleeding if I weren't real?"

"You aren't real; you're only in our minds. You thrive on our fear, on our belief in you. But I'm not afraid. You don't exist without our fear, and I'm not afraid. Anna, Billy, are you afraid?" Karen asked.

Anna didn't answer for a while, but her tears had stopped. She thought over what Karen had said, and shook her head, a steely look of bravery on her face. Billy saw that his sister wasn't afraid, and instantly his fear disappeared. If his sister thought Freddy was nothing to be afraid of, then he knew he wasn't.

Mike stopped sobbing, but the tears still rolled down his cheeks. The pain still racked his body, but it had been partially numbed by this new discovery, he wasn't afraid either.

"I'm not afraid of you either asshole!" Mike said.

"You can't beat me! I am Freddy Krueger! I am your worst nightmare!" Freddy yelled, feeling the energy drain from him, "I will kill you!"

Freddy leapt forward to stab Karen, but in mid-air he screamed and disappeared in a blue shimmer. His scream carried on even after he was gone. Unbeknownst to Karen she had just beaten Freddy like Nancy Thompson had done years ago.

Anna, Billy and Mike stared in amazement at the place where Freddy had been, and Karen stared at the same place in relief.

A weight seemed to life from the air, Freddy's frightening aura washed away with that strange blue shimmer, which disappeared only seconds after it appeared.

"He's dead…" Karen said, before passing out, inviting the blackness in gladly.

Mike followed a moment later, passing out because of the mixture of immense relief and the weak feeling because of the blood-loss, but he heard the sirens outside. They had beaten Freddy. They had survived.

But the horror wasn't over, the terror of the experience would live on, and so would the man who caused it…


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello all again, I'm glad you could come along for the ride through this story, and I hope you've all enjoyed it. Here's where it comes to an end though, but there will be a sequel, so don't worry! There will also be a Body Count special feature after this chapter, so any of you who want to read the gory parts again then read the body count!**

**Epilogue**

When Karen opened her eyes she saw the light streaming in through her own window, and she immediately knew everything was right again. The dead wouldn't be dead; the evil would only live on in memory.

She got up and got ready for school, just the way she used to. She walked downstairs and her mother had her breakfast ready and on the table.

"Did you have a good time at the party last night honey?" Karen's mother asked.

"Yes mum, I had a great time!" Karen answered and began to eat her breakfast.

When she finished she threw her bag over her shoulder. Her mum was at the door and opened it for her.

"Thanks mum, bye!" Karen said, waving to her mother as she ran down her driveway to where Anna's car was waiting for her, as always.

"Hey Karen, hop in!" Anna greeted Karen.

"Hey Karen" Billy said from the backseat of the car.

Billy was usually given a ride to school by Anna, so Karen threw her bag in and hopped into the car, but before they could drive away they heard a familiar voice calling to them.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Mike yelled, running up the sidewalk and stopping next to the car, "can I have a ride?"

Anna agreed and he jumped into the backseat.

"Why thank you dah-ling" Mike said, putting on a prissy voice, "I need to get to the prom, I mustn't be late to have blood dropped on me!"

They all laughed as Anna started to drive forward. Karen turned around and punched Mike's arm playfully.

"You Carrie wannabee!" she said, and that sent them into laughter again.

When they got to school they all got out, Billy's school was right next door to the others', so he started to walk away.

But Karen noticed something unusual; there weren't any other people around the school, anywhere around the school. Normally there were hundreds of kids running around, talking to each other and waiting for another normal day at school. But there weren't any kids, none at all.

But of course there wasn't anything to worry about, maybe the kids had just all gone inside, maybe school had already started. None of them thought that the evil wasn't gone.

They all walked up to the front doors, thinking when they opened the doors they would see everyone at their lockers or walking into their classrooms. But when they pushed open the doors they were only greeted with an empty corridor. There were no sounds, no footsteps, no sounds of a lecturing, no normal school sounds. They unconsciously huddled closer together as they walked slowly into the empty corridor.

Then a few doors opened, and from each door came a single person, there were now 7 people in the corridor including Mike, Karen and Anna. The people moved to their lockers but they didn't open them, they just stood looking at them.

"Where is everybody?" Karen said aloud, and the people's heads snapped around to face the group huddled near the doors.

It was then that Karen realized something was very wrong, the people's faces were wet with blood, and in a few cases their faces had large, gaping wounds in them. Their bodies had more wounds in them, and in one case the person's insides were spilling out of cuts.

Karen immediately recognized this person as Josh Matthews.

They all stared, wide-eyed and terrified, at the people who were only seconds ago normal, the people who had died, the people who were consumed by evil.

Then the doors behind Karen, Anna and Mike slammed shut, and they spun around. Now they faced the evil that had ruined the people behind them's lives, the evil that had caused so many deaths.

The man that had slammed the doors stood there cockily, an evil grin on his face. One gloved hand on the door, and at the ends of the fingers of that glove were straight razors, knives, _claws_.

They faced Freddy Krueger.


	12. Body Count

A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET: HALLOWS EVE

**A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET: HALLOWS EVE BODY COUNT**

**BODY COUNT: 10**

1st: **Frank Esponade: Stabbed by Freddy's blades in the neck. (Chapter 1)**

An hour later, in history, a boy named Frank Esponade sat with his head against the table, the monotone voice of the teacher combined with the boring subject made everyone sleepy. He thought of the invitation he had gotten from Karen Davis for a Halloween party at 1428 Elm Street, a reputedly haunted house. Even though the adults of Springwood had attempted to cover it up everyone still found out about the murders.

He couldn't wait for the party, but not because he wanted to go to a haunted house or even because he liked Halloween, it was because of Karen. He had a crush on her since first grade, but he was a shy boy and had never come out and said it. He was very chubby as well.

He closed his eyes, thinking how much fun the party could be.

Suddenly he heard a crack on the desk in front of him. He opened his eyes and found the teacher staring at him, a ruler in his hand.

"What, may I ask, were we talking about, Mr. Esponade?" the teacher asked.

"I, I, I don't know" Frank mumbled.

"We were talking about ancient nursery rhymes, now can you complete this one, Mr. Esponade, 'One, two, Freddy's coming for you…"

Frank had no idea what this poem was; he had never heard it before.

"Three, four, better lock your door…" the teacher continued, the whole class was now singing along with him, they all pronounced each syllable by itself, "Five, six, grab your crucifix… Seven, eight, gonna stay awake…"

"I don't know, I've never heard it before" Frank said, a bit creeped out by the whole class singing the creepy poem.

The teacher raised his hand, which now had a glove with long knives for fingers, and when Frank looked back up into the teacher's face a new man was there, one with horribly burnt skin and a red and green sweater on.

"Nine, ten, never sleep again…" the man said, running his knife-fingers across Frank's desk, making a horrible grating noise, he had a sickening smile across his burnt face. The rest of the class had just vanished.

Frank cringed back from the man, trying to get up but found he couldn't move the chair away from the desk or get up.

"Die, fat boy!" the man yelled, raising his clawed hand and stabbing his knife-fingers into Frank's throat.

Frank gargled a bit; choking on his own blood, then fell onto the desk in front of him, twitching. The man laughed maniacally as the boy bled in front of him. Somewhere in the distance a little girl was singing, _"One, two, Freddy's coming for you… Three, four, better lock your door…"_

**2****nd**** & 3****rd****: Michelle Gordon & Logan Henrikson: Killed in same dream, Michelle dropped onto concrete from a large height by Freddy, Logan shot through eye with Freddy's blade. (Chapter 3)**

Logan opened his eyes, but he wasn't in his house anymore. He was in a boiler room. Steam hissed from nearby and he could feel the heat.

Logan got to his feet and suddenly heard Michelle scream out.

Logan sprinted towards the sound. He ran through the maze of pipes and climbed up a ladder when he reached it.

When he reached the top he saw his girlfriend held against the wall by Freddy Krueger.

"Krueger! Let her go!" Logan yelled.

"As you wish…" Freddy said, and pulled her over to the railing. He held her over the edge and dropped her, and she fell down to the concrete.

"No!" Logan screamed as he heard the sickening thud from Michelle's body crashing into the hard ground.

Logan rushed at Freddy and knocked him into a wall. Freddy let out a small cry of pain but then looked at Logan with a smirk on his face.

"Come on Logan, let's fight!" Freddy said and threw a hard punch into Logan's face.

It connected and Logan flew to the ground. He quickly got back to his feet and threw some of his own punches. Each one connected with Freddy, who was knocked backwards.

Suddenly Logan's hand was caught and twisted hard. Logan heard the crack and screamed in pain.

Freddy laughed out maniacally and shoved Logan into the wall behind him.

Logan fell to the ground with his arm held against his chest. He slowly made his way to his feet again, using the wall as balance.

When he looked at Freddy again he saw that he had his hand up, his index-knife pointed straight at Logan's face.

"You're going to hell now, tell them Freddy sent ya!" Freddy said and suddenly his index-knife came flying from his hand and into Logan's eye. The knife went straight into his brain and he fell down, dead.

**4****th****: Dean Keller: Dentist drill shoved through the top of his mouth by Freddy. (Chapter 6)**

Dean Keller, the blonde haired boy, ended up in a strange place. He turned when he heard the door he just entered slam closed. He ran to it and tried to pull the door back open, but it wouldn't budge.

Dean turned around to survey where he was.

He was at the dentist. He looked around and saw this was his dentist. He shuddered, feeling afraid. He had always been afraid of the dentist, more than people are normally afraid of it. As a child he had cried every time someone tried to bring him to the dentist, he was just too afraid. So many things went through his mind when he was brought there, the 2 things that appeared inside his head most were the drill slipping and a disturbing image, one of the dentist with a sickening smile, his eyes flashing red.

Suddenly Dean was spun around, and he came face to face with the Nightmare King, Freddy Krueger.

"It's time for your checkup!" Freddy yelled, flashing Dean a sickening smile.

Dean quivered with fear and was forced back into the dentist's chair. Immediately the straps snaked their way over his wrists and his feet, holding him to the chair.

Freddy put his gloved hand under Dean's chin, his blades clicking lightly. Freddy then pushed his other hand on Dean's forehead and forced his mouth open.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… I'm going to have to do some immediate work here" Freddy said and pulled down a big dentist's drill from apparently nowhere.

Dean screamed and tried to close his mouth, but straps appeared from nowhere and held his mouth open.

Freddy pulled the drill down and let out a long cackle while Dean screamed. Freddy ignored his screams and forced the drill up into the top of his mouth, cutting off the screams.

**5****th****: Dina Willows: Drowned and stabbed by Freddy. (Chapter 7)**

Dina Willows walked through her door and into a room with a pool in the middle. The door slammed shut behind her and she jumped in shock.

Dina backed away from the door and turned to survey the pool.

The room was mostly pool; it took up at least 3 quarters of the room. It was circular and the water inside shimmered blue. It looked a lot like the pool in her own backyard; it was even around the same size.

Dina slowly walked up to the edge, staring in. She saw her own reflection, and that was all.

She breathed a sigh of relief, but screamed when her head was pushed into the water. She flipped into the pool and surfaced, taking in a gasp of air. Her vision was blurry because of the water dripping into her eyes.

Suddenly something sharp pierced her leg and a warm flow of blood emitted from the wound.

Freddy had thrown the girl into the water, and he had jumped in after. Karen watched in silent horror, she couldn't even scream.

The blood floated through the water as Freddy shoved the girl back under. They both disappeared for a minute, and then she surfaced again, screaming for help.

Freddy jumped back up again and drove his claws in her shoulder. Dina screamed in pain and tried to swim away, but Freddy grabbed onto her leg, preventing her from escaping. He grinned his horrible, perverse smile and drove his claws into her leg again. The blood was filling the pool now, staining the water red.

Dina screamed in pain again and Freddy drew her closer, stabbing her in the stomach, releasing another torrent of blood into the already gore filled water.

Finally Karen did scream, but Dina and Freddy took no notice. Freddy was lost in his kill, and Dina was suffering.

Freddy put his hand on top of Dina's head and pushed her under. They both went under the water, and the blood blocked them from view.

Karen sobbed a bit, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly Karen heard one last scream and another torrent of blood throughout the pool. Dina was dead. Freddy had drowned her in her own blood, right in front of Karen.

Karen fell down into a sitting position in the corner, sobbing.

Suddenly Freddy surfaced again, alone. He floated up until he was standing on top of the bloody water, and he walked towards Karen.

"You bastard! You killed her!" Karen screamed at Freddy, but he only chuckled.

"Victims, aren't we all?" Freddy said maliciously as he stepped back onto land, blood dripping from his claws.

**6****th****: Joanna Turner: Crushed in-between a brick wall and the "Freddy Car". (Chapter 8)**

Karen pushed herself into the corner, trying to get away from Freddy Krueger, who was slowly advancing upon her, the blood still dripping from his claws.

She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, not wanting to watch Freddy kill, not wanting to endure this horror. She closed her eyes, wishing it would all go away, even though she knew it wouldn't.

When Karen opened her eyes she wasn't huddled in a corner, shrinking away from the Nightmare King, but inside a car. She was in the backseat, and she was the only person in the car.

Karen slowly let her legs drop to the floor, leaning back against the seat. Outside it was too misty to see anything clearly.

Suddenly she heard the car start up, feeling it stutter into action. Seatbelts appeared from nowhere and wrapped themselves around her so her arms couldn't move and she couldn't move from the seat. She struggled against these bonds as the lights flared on, pointing a direct beam through the mist, yet she still couldn't see anything.

"Sit back, your taking a ride in Christine Krueger!" Freddy's voice surrounded her, coming from the car itself.

As the car started to drive forward Karen saw that they were at the end of an alleyway, and a frightened girl was at the other end, where a solid brick wall that stretched into the sky blocked any escape. The alleyway was only just wide enough for the car to fit through, but it started to accelerate anyway.

Joanna saw the car, the red and green car, and tried to run, but crashed right into the brick wall behind her. She pressed her back onto it, praying that the car would crash, as long as it didn't hit her.

But Karen knew it wouldn't crash. She saw the speedometer from her restrained seat and saw it climbing up towards 100 kilometers an hour. The alleyway was long, but Christine Krueger didn't need long to speed up, after all this was his world, his nightmarish world.

Karen screamed as more tears poured down her face, but the Freddy car only laughed, accelerating even more.

Joanna gave out one last scream as the car slammed into her, splattering blood all over the front of the car, painting the windshield a bloody red.

Karen had shared Joanna last scream, shrieking out in terror and horror as the gore splattered onto the car.

**7****th****: Josh Matthews: Gutted by Freddy's blades.(Chapter 9)**

Freddy stood in the middle of the cage, waiting for one or both of the boys to attack. Karen knelt next to him; her sobs had quieted down but were far from stopping. She had just seen 2 people getting killed; she was going to be crying for a long time.

Mike started forward, but Josh put a hand up and said, "Stop, I'll fight him."

"Well I'm glad you want to be a hero, but if we both fight him we'll have a better chance!" Mike said, glaring at Freddy.

"No, you just make sure Karen's alright, I'll fight the bastard. No sense in killing us both" Josh told Mike, and Mike could see the serious look in his eye. He was going to fight, and he wanted to do it alone, and that look told Mike to stay out of it.

Freddy chuckled and clicked his knifes.

"Bring it" Freddy said simply.

Josh ran at Freddy, who threw Karen aside and walked towards Josh. Josh reached him and punched at his face, but Freddy easily dodged it. Mike ran to Karen and knelt beside the weeping girl. Both of them stared at the fight going on.

Josh was kneed in the stomach and pushed away. Josh doubled over for a second before rushing at Freddy again, this time he succeeded in punching him in the cheek. Freddy fell back a step, before righting himself and smiling.

Freddy suddenly drove his claws into Josh's arm, and Josh screamed in pain. Freddy pulled them out, spraying drops of blood on the floor.

Josh fell to his knees, holding his arm. Freddy chuckled, looking down at him.

"You didn't have a chance asshole. And now your friends are going to die, all because you failed. Welcome to my nightmare!" Freddy taunted Josh, raising his clawed hand up for the final blow.

Josh suddenly jumped to his feet and punched up with all his might, connecting with Freddy's chin painfully. Freddy cried out, but more in surprise than pain. Freddy fell back a few steps, holding his chin.

"This is my dream bastard, and I get to make the rules!" Josh yelled, and suddenly a samurai sword materialized in his hands.

Freddy looked surprised for a moment, and then anger spread across his face.

Josh ran forward again and buried the sword deep into Freddy's chest, where his heart would be. Freddy stood there for a moment, a look of complete surprise on his face, before falling to the ground, blood seeping from the wound in his chest.

Josh turned to Mike and Karen, who were just as relieved as he was. Freddy was dead, or at least that's what they thought.

A smile spread across Josh's face, he thought it was over, but it wasn't. As Karen and Mike watched Freddy rose back to his feet, slowly pulling the sword from his chest. A sick grin was on Freddy's face, and a look of horror on both Mike's and Karen's.

Freddy threw the sword away and walked towards Josh, who had turned around and was now backing up, more afraid then ever.

"This may be your dream, but I'm the Nightmare King, and what I say, goes" Freddy said, and stabbed his knife-fingers into Josh's stomach.

Karen screamed and Mike sat in a stunned silence. The tips of Freddy's blades were protruding from Josh's back, blood seeping from the holes his blades made. As they watched Freddy pulled the blades upwards, cutting through Josh's organs and bones as if they were butter. A massive amount of blood was pouring from the cuts as Freddy gutted Josh. Karen and Mike could see bits and pieces of Josh's severed insides inside these cuts.

Freddy pulled his hand back and Josh's limp corpse fell to the ground. Karen screamed again as Freddy walked towards them, a new torrent of tears falling down her face.

**8****th**** & 9****th**** & 10****th****: Eddy Ridley, Brandon O'Dea & Cory Jenkins: Killed one after the other in quick succession, Eddy Ridley had Freddy hand forced through his chest; Brandon was stabbed through the eyes and Cory had his heart ripped out and squashed. (Chapter 10)**

Freddy's hand slid easily from Eddy Ridley and the boy fell to the ground, blood pouring from his stomach and his eyes glazed over.

"I'm back!" Freddy said with an evil grin on his face.

Karen screamed as Freddy stepped forward, burying his blades into Brandon O'Dea's eyes. Brandon's eyes spurted blood, the red liquid rolling down his face like bloody tears. Brandon's body fell next to Eddy's as Cory backed away. Now he stared upon the face of the man he had unknowingly sacrificed a group of his peers to.

"Cory, I was wondering when I'd meet you. You're the one who started it all. You gave your friends to me, and I slaughtered them" Freddy taunted, stepping slowly towards Cory, his blades clicking next to his face, "Now it's your turn!"

Freddy drove his clawed hand straight into Cory's chest. Blood started seeping from not only Cory's chest but from his mouth. Freddy shoved him and he fell straight into the nearby TV screen, which shattered as he collided with it.

In Freddy's hand was Cory's heart, beating slowly. The beats slowed down and stopped abruptly, and Freddy clenched his fist, the heart popping, creating a bloody mess.


End file.
